Twisted Celestial Spirit Magic
Twisted Celestial Spirit Magic Twisted Celestial Spirit Magic is one of the magics possessed by the Twisted Mimic Onnotarru via her twisted mimicry. It allows her to summon powerful entities. Onnotarru can summon one summon of any kind she has access to from any summon magic she has. Like her other magics Twisted CS Magic is not actually Celestial Spirit Magic but rather a dark reflection. As such someone having the spirit does not effect Onnotarru. She also does not need a contract. Like with true CS the Twisted CS each have varying abilities but Twisted CS have abilities all there own so you can't expect them to just have a twisted version of the magic the true CS has. Summoning a TCS Onnotarru stretches out her hand, mimicking holding a key and turns her hand. The distorted voice of a man calling out. "Open, gate of the water barer. Aquarius." A distorted bell tolls as a zodiac symbol pops up with a circle around it generating light. From the circle a horrid tentacle monstrosity emerges. Abilities All of the TCS are large, powerful monsters. Durable, strong, and often possessing some sort of magic. * Aquarius: Much like his counterpart Aquarius has water manipulation. This Aquarius can even create water in his jugs. He can add poisonous effects to it. He can grab and thrash them around with his tentacles. Unlike his counterpart no water is needed to summon him. * Aries: Nothing like his counterpart, Aries mostly uses magic for self buffs. Strength, speed, or defense can all be boosted. * Cancer: In addition to being physically strong and monsterus,TCS Cancer has a magic ability referred to as "Coral Fortress" that alows him to grow/create buildings out coral. Towers, bunkers, even a full sized castle if he has enough time. * Capricorn: TCS Capricorn uses a spell upon entry that turns the area she spawns into an aquarium of sorts. Like a small ocean biome in the midst of wherever she is. Seaweed, some sea life, and lots of water. Those put in the aquarium can breath the water like air. Capricorn has full control of every aspect of the aquariums environment from temperature of the water, to the plants, to the fish. She can't change the fact that the water can be breathed like air. * Gemini: TCS Gemini has a composite body with two heads, four arms, and four legs. He seems use to using his odd body and is surprisingly strong. He can use magic to split his body into two normal-ish bodies to be two places at once. When a Gemini is hit with a damage type it then uses that damage type till hit with a new one and resists that damage type from then on. * Leo: TCS Leo uses fire magic punches, claw attacks, and can even breathe fire. This fire can still burn even if submerged in water. *Libra: TCS Libra can use its caged scales as flails, but also has a magic. Libra selects a target that he has attacked and in the cages appears transparent astral images of the target. One red, one blue. The red represents sins and blue virtues. Libra weighs out the two, then acts based on the results. If red is heavier the image bursts into flames causing the target to do so as well, taking eldrich fire damage that ignores resistance. If blue is heavier the cage will open and the astral self joins the target and buffs the target adding astral light to them that gives radiance. The target gets a small healing over time and extra damage in the form of astral light. If the two are equal Libra will bow to them and vanish. *Pisces: TCS Pisces can summon various astral fish and some other sea life that swims in the air. This includes piranha, shark, jelly fish, electric eel, and more. *Sagittarius: Like his counterpart, TCS Sagittarius makes use of a bow and arrows. Able to use both normal and magic arrows. He seems to use a magic like requip to change arrows and bows. Arrows include; fire, "never-miss" homing, light, ice, blast, split, plant growth, poison, ECT. They come with various tips and in various sizes to pair with different bows he has. Hand crossbows, long bows, composite bows, repeater crossbow, even a full sized ballista. *Scorpio: TCS Scorpio can use his stingers to fire various poisons, toxens, and even acids. He can then manipulate any that he has created and fired after its out. *Taurus: TCS Taurus uses magic to create boulder sized rocks that he then lobs at people. The rocks can be ignighted or detonated after he throws them. *Virgo: Capable of flight, TCS Virgo can fire harmful beams of light from her hands, feet, and mouth. The only beautiful member of the Twisted Zodiac, how fitting of the Maiden. Personality As far as personality goes, the TCS don't seem to have any. Mostly just making statements or responses to what is in the moment. That's if they can even speak. Only one Twisted Zodiac has shown a obvious full fledged personality, and that's Virgo. Virgo dislikes combat but is willing to fight. She moves with the grace of a dancer and is somewhat protective and motherly to Onnotarru. She makes prayer hands regularly. It's unclear why she's like this when the others are at best responsive with one sentence statements. Category:Summoning Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit Magic